Trusting No One
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Lame title. Ignore it. Haha. Anyways. Sort of like Hunger Games, I guess. I read the book yesterday. It's hard to explain. So yeah. Read?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! **_

_**And this may remind some of you of Hunger Games... A few people have told me... oh well. I don't own Hunger Games either... if you see anything like it. I don't know, I haven't been able to read it yet. Haha In this, let's say Moody still does work for the Ministry, even though 'he' taught at Hogwarts for a year.**_

_Dear Auror Tonks, _

_As you may or may not be aware, but every fifty years a competition is held between the six Ministries. This time, it will be held in the Ministry of Magic located in London, Europe. The following are teams that will be competing against you and your team mate, who you will meet the first day of the competition:_

_Aiguo Chung and Jia Hong of Asia  
Afia Solarin and Adisa Kalu of Africa  
Cecilia Mata and Antonio Baricelli of South America  
Charlotte Smith and Samuel Wilson of Australia  
Mary Johnston and Bradley Williams of North America _

_The competition will begin on September 20th,1995. The competition will end on September 27th, 1995. You will then be given one week before the second portion starts. _

_Rules for the competition:  
-You may form allies with other teams.  
-Once your partner dies, you no longer have a chance at winning.  
-You may kill another Auror, without the use of a Killing Curse. If you use a Killing Curse, you are disqualifed._

_Every Auror will be monitored by the Ministers of Magic, and a commentator will watch the events and broadcast onto the Wizarding Wireless Network. It will be a 24 hour broadcast, which allows families of each team to listen. _

_On the 27th of September, you are expected to show up to the Atrium of the host Ministry wearing your Auror robes. Until that date, you do not have any work shifts. _

_Yours truly,  
Cornelius Fudge_

Tonks dropped the letter. So she was stuck with an Auror she probably never met, and stuck hoping he wouldn't cause her early death.

"Yo, cuz. What's up?" Sirius asked, entering the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "You're hair's practically translucent."

"Stop exaggerating, Sirius." Lupin said, looking up from the news paper. "It's blonde."

"You're making your boyfriend answer for you now, hey, Cuz?" Sirius teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, Sirius! Holy Merlin!" Tonks snapped, standing up and facing him. "You are so annoying!"

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to die." Tonks said, sinking back into a chair. Sirius sat slowly next to her.

"Who said that?" He asked, looking at Lupin for help, and Lupin shrugged. Tonks pushed the letter toward him. Sirius scanned it.

"Maybe you'll get a decent Senior Auror." Sirius said.

"It's not my partner I'm worried about. I'm a 'rookie', Sirius. I'm scared of killing my partner. If my partner dies, I have no chance of winning, I die. If I die, my partner can't win, and dies." Tonks said.

"What a horrid competition." Lupin said. "What's the point of it?"

"I don't bloody know." Tonks grumbled. "I have a month until it starts, though."

"What was all the yelling?" Molly asked, entering the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Just something to do with Dory's work." Sirius said.

"Sirius, call me that one more time and I'll kill you." Tonks said.

"Plus side is no work for you or your partner until after the competition finishes." Sirius said.

"Yesterday was my last day of work. Most probably my very last day." Tonks said. "I'll be dead, I know it."

* * *

"The competition will last one week. When an Auror dies, their team mate is no longer able to win, and will die most likely before the end. After the week is up, the bodies of the dead are collected, and if there is two or more teams alive, another competition is held. We will only know when an Auror dies, and not when one is injured." Fudge said. "Tomorrow, all participating Aurors will gather here. Representing our own Ministry of Magic is Auror Nymphadora Tonks and Auror Alastor Moody."

The Aurors gathered in the atrium went back to what they had been doing. Tonks and Moody walked together back to Grimmauld Place. They sat in silence in the living room for most of the night, while Sirius and Molly argued over yet another silly thing. Sirius disappeared up to bed after a while, and Mad-Eye went home. Tonks slipped upstairs, changed into her pyjamas and sat on her bed, looking around her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and quickly left her bedroom, going up to where her cousin's room was.

She knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Sirius' voice said almost instantly.

Tonks opened the door and Sirius met her halfway across the room. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "I knew you'd probably come up here. I was just waiting." Sirius said, sitting on the bed, holding her while she cried.

"Sirius, I'm scared. I don't want to go. I don't want to have to do this. I don't want to die." Tonks sobbed.

"Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks." Sirius said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her teary grey eyes. "You're the strongest girl I know. You've got Mad-Eye, who is unbelievably protective of you. He'll be there. And you are a great fighter. Granted, I only saw you punch my knee when you were 5, but from what Mad-Eye's said, you'll be fine. Just look at the other Aurors, find the weakest and try to get them first. I know it's horrid that they're doing this, but try to do Europe proud." Sirius said. He held her while she cried and after a while her breathing had calmed. "Come on, Dora." He said, picking her up and moving her under the blankets.

He held her until she fell asleep, something he did until he had been arrested, when he was living with Andromeda.

He woke up the next morning to Molly knocking. "Sirius, have you seen Tonks? It's 10, she has to be at the Ministry by 12." Molly called.

"She's here." Sirius called back, pulling his arm away from her shoulders. Tonks stirred slightly. "Dora, get up."

"No. If I don't show up they can't do anything." Tonks muttered.

Sirius pulled her up. "You have to get up." Sirius said.

"I hate you." Tonks grumbled.

"Tonks, dear, you're not going to morph during it...Are you?" Molly asked.

"No point." Tonks said, shrugging.

"Get dressed then come downstairs." Molly said. "Both of you."

Tonks went down to her room, slowly pulling her scarlet robes on. She sat at the table while Molly tried to get her to eat. Molly slowly gave up, and busied herself putting Tonks' hair in a ponytail.

"I can do that myself, Molly." Tonks said.

"Nonsense." Molly mumbled.

"What? Nonsense that I can put my own hair back?" Tonks asked.

"No! Nonsense that you're going to do it." Molly said. "You have half an hour to get to the Ministry, you'd better go see your parents."

Tonks stood and turned and hugged Molly. "Thank you." She said, tears forming.

Sirius hugged her before she left.

"You were always my favourite, Dora. Remember that, okay?" Sirius said. "See if it keeps you fighting."

She held onto Sirius for a few minutes, then left.

She sat with her parents for only a few minutes, they sat in silence because there was nothing left to say. As she stood to leave her father hugged her.

"I'll see you in a week." He said, holding her. Tonks felt a tear fall from her eye.

Sometimes she loved her father and his ways of cheerong her up. Other times, very few times, his comments frove her crazy.

Her mother hugged her. "You have Mad-Eye, you'll be safe." She whispered in Tonks' ear.

* * *

She stood in front of the Ministry, next to Moody. The other Aurors were lined up as well. The Aurors representing Asia wore navy blue robes, Africa's Aurors wore a dark green, North America's Aurors wore grey, South America's Aurors wore a dark purple, Australia's Aurors wore brown robes and Tonks and Moody wore scarlet.

"Each person is given a knife. Challenges will appear randomly, and if you can not get through the challenge, you will die from something in the challenge. Other Aurors may kill you, without the use of the Killing Curse. The use of the Killing Curse will result in you losing your wand and knife and causing your death." Fudge said.

Portkeys sat in front of each pair, and at the same moment, each team touched their portkeys. As soon as the Portkeys hit the ground again in the woods near the place that held the Quidditch World Cup over a year before, the Aurors took off. Either they ran for cover to plan, or they targeted the weaker, smaller Aurors. Moody and Tonks were one of the few teams to disappear into the woods.

"You have to be the youngest here." Moody said. "The others look at least 30. Couldn't Fudge have tried to keep ages the same range? I must be twice the age as almost everyone here."

"You're 60?" Tonks asked.

"Close to it." Moody said. "Your parents will kill me if you die in the first few hours or day. Stay with me, alright?"

Tonks nodded.

* * *

"Already, 10 minutes into the competition, one team has already been killed." The announcer of the WWN said. Andromeda's heart sank.

"Afia Solarin and Adisa Kalu of Africa have been killed in the first 20 minutes of the competition, leaving only 5 teams left."

Andromeda sighed in relief. She knew Moody would, and probably was, looking out for her precious Nymphadora, but she couldn't help but worry.

She sat by the radio for the entire day, and they had it playing all day and night, either they stayed up all night or switched off and on with sleeping.

No deaths were reported for two days and they started thinking it wouldn't be over by the end of the week.

"Ladies and gentlemen listening, we're back to report that another team has died. Two days after the deaths of Africa's Aurors, we finally have gotten a little action."

Andromeda and Ted held their breaths, waiting for the names of the now dead Aurors.

_**And yeah. If you read it this far, can you review? **_

_**Without telling me "It's too much like Hunger Games, blah blah blah". I know it is. Others have told me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. So yeah. Updates for this might be more frequent than my other stories (namely Changing Time, The Forgotten Trio, and any others I may have forgotten to update for months now). I know where this one is going. **_

_**And please, guys. I've had some people (when I posted this on Facebook and whatnot) tell me it was like Hunger Games. I KNOW IT IS. I finally read it. **_

"Mary Johnston and Bradley Williams of North America's Ministry were killed today." The announcer said. "The Aurors left are Australia's Charlotte Smith and Samuel Wilson, South America's Cecilia Mata and Antonio Baricelli, Europe's Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody, and Asia's Aiguo Chung and Jia Hong."

Andromeda and Ted sighed in relief. It was down to four teams, which meant a little bit of a higher chance of their daughter's survival.

It was now day 5 of the competition, with 2 days left.

"We are down to the final two teams finally. Today, two teams have died. Australia's Charlotte Smith and Samuel Wilson, and South America's Cecilia Mata and Antonio Baricelli were killed today. The two teams left are Asia's Aiguo Chung and Jia Hong and Europe's Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody." The announcer said.

* * *

"Nymphadora, pay attention!" Moody yelled.

"I am! What makes you think I'm not?" Tonks asked.

"The fact that you just almost got stabbed." Moody said.

"Almost being the key word." Tonks snapped.

Moody sighed. "I'm going to check the area. Don't die."

She scowled. When she 'almost' got stabbed, the knife had missed her by almost 5 inches. No where close enough to kill her.

It was quiet for a few minutes before the other team burst into the small clearing. Tonks withdrew her wand, deflecting curses. They were throwing silent curses at her, and she didn't even recognise half the spells. She started having to dodge some spells, when the Aurors seperated to either side of her. She sent a quick stunner at the one she was sure was Jia, and took off running.

"Bombarda!" She yelled, pointing her wand behind her. She heard a shriek and stopped, turning. The Bombarda had hit one of the Aurors from Asia. Blood seeped through his navy blue robes.

Angry shouting came from her left. His partner had appeared once again. He was shouting at her in Chinese, and she didn't know exactly how to react. He made a sudden movement, and she was struck by a force of some sort. A few seconds later, she felt blood tripping down her shoulder. The man said nothing more, and Tonks placed her hand over where the blood was coming from. Right above her collar bone close to her jugular vein, or possibly in her vein, a knife was sticking out. She felt herself fall, just as Mad-Eye burst into the area.

He watched her fall, and caught a glimpse of the dead Auror. He turned his attention to the last living Auror, sending a powerful Stunning Curse at him. It missed, but the force almost knocked the Auror over. He was guessing this was Aiguo, because of the A.C on the arm of his robes.

A Blasting Curse missed Mad-Eye by an inch or two, and Mad-Eye felt anger towards this man who had just possibly murdered his goddaughter. The angry became a little overwhelming after a moment.

"Deprimo!" Mad-Eye yelled, hitting the man in the chest. He fell, crying in agony as the curse crushed his chest almost instantly.

Mad-Eye turned and went to Tonks. Somehow, she was still breathing slightly. He pulled the knife out slowly, as a blue light appeared near him. A note sat there.

_Congratulations, Aurors of London's Ministry of Magic. You have won, and lasted longer than the rest of them. This note is a Portkey. It will bring you back to the Ministry._

Mad-Eye pulled Tonks into a sitting position, and grabbed the note. They appeared a minute later in the atrium. Healers took Tonks almost immediately, and Moody left the Ministry, going to St Mungo's, to see if he could get anything on Tonks. After being told to come back in the morning, he went to Grimmauld.

Sirius practically jumped on him the minute he entered. "Where's Nym?" He asked. "I know you're both alive, otherwise you wouldn't have won-"

"She's in St Mungo's, Sirius." Moody said. "She should be okay, but I'm just guessing."

"Mad-Eye, what happened?" Ted asked.

"She got stabbed in the neck." Moody said.

Andromeda stared at him. "Stabbed...in the neck?" She asked.

"I didn't see it. I think she killed Jia Hong, and Jia's partner stabbed her. I'm guessing." Mad-Eye said. "Or threw the knife. Or something."

* * *

"I want to go to St Mungo's." Sirius said. "I want to see my cousin!"

"Sirius, it's dangerous." Kingsley said. "You can't leave the house."

"I'll sneak out." Sirius said.

"Why doesn't he use Polyjuice Potion?" Lupin offered.

"Yes!" Sirius said.

"It's his neck on the line." Mad-Eye grumbled.

They had PolyJuice Potion in storage, and they just needed the hair, so Sirius got into dog form and while they walked through London, Kingsley was able to get some hair from a Muggle man while they passed.

In an alley near St Mungo's, Sirius turned back and took the PolyJuice potion, putting a small flask of spare PolyJuice Potion in his pocket.

"Good morning, sir." The Healer said, nodding at Mad-Eye. "You're here for Miss Tonks?"

"Yes." Mad-Eye said.

"She hasn't woken up yet. We found something interesting." The Healer said. "I'm Healer Marcaline. I'm in charge of her." Healer Marcaline added, leading them to a room. They entered the room.

"We have to keep the room dark, or else it'll interfere." Healer Marcaline explained.

"With what?" Mad-Eye asked.

"On the knife, there was a mixture of plants and herbs that throws the victim into a dream world. Some don't wake up, some do. I've only seen it a couple of times, both times the victims didn't wake up. Other Healers who have seen this think it has something to do with voices. As in, their friends or family talk to them, and they respond and slowly come back. I think it's because they need their families to tell them none of what they're seeing or living is real." She explained. "I'll leave you with her then."

* * *

She walked through the yard. It was a perfectly clear day, and across the yard, a small white house stood. A white fence surrounded the house, with an oak tree and a tire swing in the back yard. She entered the house to a clean living room, where everything had a specific spot.

"Hi, honey." Her husband said, standing and kissing her lightly.

"Hi, Remus." Tonks said, smiling. She caught a glimpse of the calender. "Is it Full Moon today?"

"Yes, why?" Remus said.

"Did you take your Wolfsbane Potion?" Tonks asked.

"My what? Potion?" Remus asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, it's Full Moon...I was asking if you had taken your Potion?" Tonks said.

"Why would I take a Potion? There's no such thing as Potions." Remus said.

Tonks looked around silently. There was nothing in the house that looked magical in the slightest. She walked over to the bookshelf. She scanned the bookshelf. What was she looking for? She had completely forgotten.

"Honey?" Remus asked.

"Hmm?" She said, turning around.

"You were saying something about a Potion...Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I didn't say anything about a potion." Tonks said. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Remus said. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Tonks said. Remus left the room.

* * *

"How long until you know whether or not she'll wake up?" Kingsley asked.

"We usually give them 2 weeks to respond. If they respond before 2 weeks is up, we continue with whatever we need to. If they don't respond, we let them go." Healer Marcaline explained. "Talking may help, just your voices could help."

"You just let them die?" Mad-Eye asked.

"We have to." Healer Marcaline said. "I have to go check on some other patients. I'll be back in a while."

Sirius was staring at Tonks. "We should talk to her. That's what Healer Marcaline said may help." He said.

"She also said just the sound of our voices, and any memories we can talk about may help." Mad-Eye said.

* * *

"Nymphadora." A voice echoed in her ear. "You can hear me, I know it."

Tonks dropped the plate she was holding. She looked next to her, and nothing was there.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, entering the room.

"I'm fine." Tonks said. Remus walked forward and started sweeping up the broken plate.

"You're acting weird." Remus said.

"I'm fine." Tonks said. "Really."

"Tonks." Another voice whispered in her ear. "Tonks, come on. Listen to us."

Remus left the kitchen and Tonks looked out the window. The moon had risen already, and she approched the window. The moon was always so pretty at this phase. In the reflection of the window, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a man behind her in pain. She looked behind her, and there was nothing. When she turned back to the window, a man stood right outside the window. The man had shoulder length dark hair, and he called her name twice. She knew him from somewhere. He went to strike the window, as if to break it. She cried out, backing away and then she realised no one was there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Remus asked, leaning against the kitchen door.

"There was someone out there. I know there was." Tonks said.

"Nymphadora." Remus said. The way he said it was familar to Tonks. "There was no one there."

* * *

"Nothing." Sirius said. "We've tried for over a week, and she shows nothing. Great."

"Sirius, there's still 2 days left." Kingsley said. "Anything could happen."

"It's not like she'll die the minute two weeks is up. It's not a law or anything that we have to stop talking with her." Lupin said.

Sirius felt a movement in his hand. He looked down and saw the Tonks' hand and moved. "Wait a minute." Sirius said. "Moony, say something to her."

"What?" Lupin asked.

"Say something to her. She just squeezed my hand when you were talking." Sirius said.

Lupin took a breath. "Alright." He said, going to Tonks' other side. Mad-Eye and Kingsley said they had business and left, leaving Sirius and Lupin with Tonks.

Lupin took Tonks' hand.

"You know, Padfoot." Lupin started. "I'm in love with her. And I want to marry her."

Sirius looked at him. "Do it." He said. "Even though it's really weird, we'll be related."

"I think I will." Lupin said. "Hear that, Nymphadora? I'm marrying you one day."

"As long as you two don't become those socially awkward couples who snog every two seconds." Sirius said. "And if you have any kids, name them after me."

"I don't think we can have children." Lupin said. "I wouldn't risk it."


End file.
